¿quien eres naruhina
by jakenh
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki un chico de 12 años que vive una aventura con su compañera shinobi Hinata Hyuga, pero despues de una amraga experiencia la pregunta sera ¿Naruto pertenece al Kyubi o el Kyubi a Naruto? descubre mas...


**Prologo**

Era una noche fría, obscura y tética en kanoha.

La luz de la luna era la única luz poco visible en el cielo mientras las nubes lloraban. Hasta las nubes tenían sentimientos esa noche.

Mientras que en la puerta principal solo se oían las gotas caer como si no tuviera fin.

Unos pasos se aproximaban mientras el viento soplaba.

Parecía una tormenta que acompañaba a aquel que daba los pasos.

Su pantalón era anaranjado y estaba roto y sucio como si fuera un vagabundo. Llevaba apenas una camisa verde musgo con una espiral roja en el medio.

Incluso con la cabeza agachada, sus ojos azules soltaban lagrimas que a comparación de la lluvia estas eran muy notables, sus mejillas rojas, sucias con 3 marcas que se llenaban de dolor, su pelo mojado y desordenado opacaba al rubio mientras cargaba consigo una mochila azul que daría pena incluso al más pobre.

¿Qué le pasaría a aquel chico brillante, lleno de energía? se preguntaría cualquiera en kanoha que no haya estado ahí desde un mes

¿Quién es este desconocido? ¿Qué hace como si fuera el peor miserable del mundo si este es el que nunca se rendía? ¿Qué habrá pasado para que se sienta así? estas preguntas pasarían en la mente de cualquiera que haya conocido alguna vez a Naruto Uzumaki.

Caminaba hacia la entrada como si lo que dejara atrás ya no importara, solo se miraba en su rostro el reflejo del dolor y de la tristeza, como si recordara el trago más amargo en su vida, mientras salía este no podía de dejar de llorar, el chico de 12 años ya no era el mismos, dentro de su corazón se había roto algo con lo que no podía vivir.

En su mente pasaban varias imágenes de una niña de ojos perlados que le inspiraban una gran confianza, su pelo corto y azulado con dos mechones que enmarcaba su cara, su piel suave y delicada dando una gran sonrisa mientras el compartía unos momentos con ella.

En otra solo se vio a él dándole un beso en la boca mientras ella se sorprendía y él lo disfrutaba, como si le hubiera robado un beso.

En otra solo aparecía ella llorando con gran tristeza portando un vestido blanco mientras que él se iba también llorando decepcionado, como si le hubieran traicionado con una daga en el corazón.

En la otra solo veía las imágenes de un ninja de la niebla cargándola mientras él lo perseguía con desesperación.

Su mente quedo aturdida al recodar a aquella niña de 12 años con sangre en la boca sonriente y el sosteniéndola en sus brazos mientras le decía:

Te amo

Lloro con más fuerza al recordarla así.

Mientras en otro recuerdo él estaba con una capa roja con forma del zorro que está en su interior con tres colas le rodeaban y gritaba con una desesperación muy grade.

El seguía llorando aun con más fuerza cuando se recordó en el hospital vendado hasta el cuello y acostado sobre el estómago de aquella niña llorando desconsoladamente.

Él no podía de dejar de ver aquel rostro recostado en la cama sin sostenerse con fuerza el corazón.

En otras se ven a varias personas de kanoha que él conocía y sus amigos asustados como si se tratara del demonio mismo.

Y por último se ve a él dejando su banda con la insignia de kanoha al lado de aquella niña mientras le daba un beso tan doloroso en la boca como si besara el tallo de una rosa con espinas,

¿Tan grande era su dolor para haber dejado su aldea? ¿Tan grande como para abandonar sus sueños? ¿Tan grande como para abandonar a sus amigos?

Mientras salía en la puerta principal se oyó un trueno muy fuerte que pareciera que era el que le despedía.

El chico siguió con la cabeza agachada mientras se sostenía el corazón con fuerza y odio, como si el peor de los deseos era así mismo.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo, como si fuera el único perro callejero en el mundo entero.

Lo último que se vio de él fue una sombra con forma del zorro de 9 colas que estaba sellado en él.

¿Qué le pasara? ¿Qué le deparará el camino?

Para hacer que esto tenga sentido hay que retroceder 2 meses antes, donde aún existía el cielo azul para Naruto


End file.
